A Family Affair
by Lexa2
Summary: Max finds her family with the help of a very out of character Zack. Max and Logan are finally together (like they always should be) And Max has some much needed bonding with her long lost family members.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Family Affar...  
Author: Lexa  
Disclaimer: Obviously I dont own the stuff, I mean if I did would I be writing Fanfiction? I   
dont think so. And hey if I owned them there would be 2 very different things that I'm sure  
all of us fans wants... 1. THERE WOULD BE NO VIRUS (which is what I'm writing about now)  
2. THE SHOW WOULD BE BACK FOR A 3RD SEASON GOD KNOWS IT SHOULD BE!!!  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ, Max and Logan cured the virus about a month before this happens, they are  
finally together like all of us want, Max lives with Logan in his apartment. And heres on big  
change, Zack never killed himself for Max in fact he never got captured I dont know how she  
lived but she did, I need to bring Zack into the story so I had to change his demise which   
means that he never tried to kill Logan so he still has his memory intact. And another big  
change, Jonas never died so 'I and I am a camera' never happened, same with '411 on the DL'  
I needed to use Valarie too so just humor me with these changes.  
  
"A Family Affair"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Baby, c'mon we have to get going."  
  
Logan is checking his appearance in the mirror.  
  
"Max, our reservation is for 8:00 and god knows what corruption the sector police are screwing  
with these days."  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming" Max walks up to Logan she attracts his attention then spins around  
she is wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress, much like the one she wore to Bennett and Mary  
Anns wedding only this one was a little different. It was just plain and had no fancy designs  
but she looked exquisit in it all the same.  
  
They both looked so genuinely happy, like they had no cares in the world, but that was far from  
true, they still had White on their backs, they had 'eyes onlys' enemies and all the others   
that Max was made along the way, but tonight is different tonight is all about them, they are  
going on a nice normal date for once in their relationship they are going to be a normal couple.  
Free from all their non-normal problems...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max and Logan are sitting in a fancy restaurante finishing up their dessert they are just   
leaving they make their way towards the door but are stopped by a very obnoxious voice calling  
them over.  
  
"Junior! Junior over here!"   
  
Logan looked around and spotted his uncle Jonas sitting with aunt Margot and their 3 neices   
and nephews, 2 boys and a girl the boys look a little younger than Max and the girl a little   
older. Logan face falls into a deeply depressed look, Max stiffles a giggles as they walk   
towards the 'monsters'.  
  
"Hello Uncle Jonas, Aunt Margot. You remember Max?" It wasnt really a question he knew they'd  
forget the fact that Logan had been with someone as beautiful and young as Max considering the  
fact that he is in a wheelchair thought they dont even notice that hes up and walking with the  
exoskeleton.  
  
"Junior, this is Belinda, Jared, and Darren. Belinda, Jared, Darren this is my other nephew  
Logan and his 'friend' Max Guevara"  
  
Belinda and Jared each said hello, then Darren looked up from what he was doing.  
  
"Yeah we've met." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Darren!" Max swore under her breath. She turned to Logan and tried to get them out of the mess  
they were in "Logan baby dont we have to be getting home now?" she threw in a sense of urgency.  
  
"Umm... Yeah-" He got the picture "I'm sorry Aunt Margot, Uncle Jonas, Max and I have to be  
getting home now"  
  
"Fine Junior but first I must ask you to come to out little family get together next weekend  
at out house, it will be a formal affair-" he said this part looking at Max wonderingly "But  
I'm sure it will be interesting."  
  
"Thank you Uncle Jonas we'll try to be there."  
  
With that they quickly walked out of the front door of the restaurante. Max was giggling at   
Logan reaction to the question and Logan was trying to ignore her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max and Logan were sitting in the car on the way back to their apartment.  
  
"Maxie, Who's Darren?"  
  
Max groaned "Darren is an ex-boyfriend, he cheated on me with my 'best friend' long time ago."  
  
"Ok, but Max hes gonna be at the party you know? Will you still come?"  
  
"Of course I will Logan I wont leave you along with those people." Logan laughed at her   
comment about his family.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max is in the bathroom fixing up her hair when Logan walks in.  
  
"You look beautiful." He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her towards him.  
  
"Why Thank, I just wanna look good so guys can see what they cant have."   
  
They laugh and she looks up at him and smiles   
  
"I love you Logan"  
  
"I love you too Max."  
  
"Now we gotta go socialize" she immitating a stuck up person then she laughs.  
  
She kisses him then walks to the front door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They arrived at Jonas and Margot's house a little while later and they were greated by the door  
man who took the car and then they were led out to the patio since it was a very nice day for  
Seattle by the butler.  
  
They were greeted by many people most of them not saying a thing about Max, and the age differ-  
ence that so many people find confusing or wrong.  
  
Logan spotted Margot and Jonas and whispered to Max.  
  
"You should get out of here before they say something stupid, I'll catch up to you later, after  
I've talked to them I dont want you to get caught up in it."  
  
"Ok" Max leaned over and kissed him before making her way to the bar.  
  
Logan walked towards Jonas and Margot who were talking to a couple of their other rich stuck-up  
friends.   
  
"Junior!" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello uncle Jonas" Logan tried to find the least bit of enthusiasm to put in his voice but he  
really had absolutely no desire to talk to Jonas or Margot about his life and he really had  
no need to discuss anything about Max to them, knowing them they would definetly bring up  
something about her whether it be the age difference or otherwise.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Max was enjoying some champagne at the bar when she was dissapointingly approached by Darren  
who she really didnt want to talk too. He noticed that she had spotted him and he smiled at   
her but even she couldnt get a smile out even if it was entirely fake.  
  
"Hello Darren" He was so proud of himself he didnt even notice that her statement was dripping  
with disdain.  
  
"Why hello Max baby." Max cringed at the nickname he had given her, only Logan can call me   
that she thought to herself finally able to get out a forced smile.  
  
"What do you want Darren?"  
  
"I just wanna chat, so what have you been doing lately? Other than that guy Logan anyway."  
  
"Darren I really dont think I want to talk to you at the moment and my life is comepletely my  
business especially my life with Logan."  
  
"Fine Max lets talk about us then-"   
  
Max interupted him "Darren there is NO us. And there never ever will be, I am with Logan now."  
  
Max could tell that Darren was not going to give up this easily.  
  
"Oh c'mon Max he could be your father. You need someone your own age!"  
  
Right when he said these words Max grew even more angry than she had been before and she couldnt  
hold it in. She snapped.  
  
"Darren, You are going to SHUT UP NOW or I am going to beat down on your ass harder than when  
you cheated on me with Janine because its different now I wasnt in Love with you then and I'm   
not now but what I am is in love with Logan and you have no right judging us!"  
  
"You know what. Fine Max its completely your loss! You wanna go with him then fine."  
  
Max smiled sweetly "Goodbye Darren"  
  
Darren stalked away from Max and Max got another drink.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Margot had left Jonas and Logan to talk much to Logans chagrin.  
  
"So junior how long have you been shackedup with miss free-thinker there?"  
  
Logan cringed but Jonas was too caught up with himself to notice how uncomfortable and highly  
pissed off Logan really was.  
  
"Well, Jonas Max and I have been together for the better part of a year. Before that we were   
best friends."  
  
"Well yes I'm sure you are, so what does she do is she a model or a dancer" Jonas wagged his  
eyebrows at Logan and Logan tried to ignore his stupid comments.  
  
"Actually she is a bike messenger."  
  
"Really well always someone new."  
  
"Uncle Jonas could you please lay off Max and me?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. Chapter 4

Max and Logan got back to their apartment somewhat late and it was dark out. All the lights in  
the apartment were out since they left when it was light so they had no need for lights.   
  
They walked in the door and went to turn on some of the lights. Max went to the living room  
first but when she turned on the light it lit up a large figure in the middle of their living  
room, she noticed and went into fighting stance. The person walked out of the shadows and Max  
was surprised to see who it was.   
  
"Zack!" Max yelled and went to hug him, Logan heard her in the living room but he didnt catch   
what she had said so he went to see what was up.   
  
You could tell he was less than happy to find Zack in their living room considering the fact  
that Zack absolutely hated Logan and he would hate him even more now that he found out that Max  
was living with him, Zack was not only protective but god damn in love with Max as well.  
  
Logan just watched the scene unfold between Max and Logan.  
  
"Umm... Baby sister I thought you were dead?"  
  
"Oh wow Zack arent you behind the times?"  
  
"I got back over a year ago, they never told me how I survived but I did and now I'm here, I   
supose they gave me a transplant heart. When I came back they put a virus in me trying to kill  
'eyes only' so that when I touched Logan he would die, but we found the cure about a month ago  
and now I live here-" Max suddenly looked popular "-why are you here if you think I'm dead?" 


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, when I left after the Manticore mess, Logan was majorly screwed up and now like I like  
him but I didnt want him to do anything stupid, he was getting plastered constantly never  
sleeping he needed help and I was checking if he was any better but since your back I guess he  
would be. Anyway how are you alive?" Zack got straight to the point and his point blank   
question made Max giggle slightly.  
  
"Well for some reason, that Refro bitch really wanted me alive and kickin' so she got me an  
other X-5s heart and after I had recovered I escaped but it turns out they knew I would and   
they sent me to kill Logan/Eyes Only by giving me a virus that made it so that when we touch  
he dies instantly. But we cured it a year ago, when I burnt down Manticore and I let everyone  
out Ben's clone Alec escaped and now he lives here in Seattle and he even works for Jam Pony,   
thought he is really really annoying, hes kinda cool."  
  
Zack looked completely shocked.  
  
"Do you need a place to stay tonight?"  
  
"Uh yeah, can I stay with you and Cindy?"  
  
Max and Logan looked at each other and smiled. Logan had been silent this whole time and he   
wasnt going to stop now.  
  
"Uh, I dont live with Cindy anymore. I um... live here"   
  
"Oh, well um.. good then, I guess I have no chance on getting you out of the country then?"  
He smiled trying to hide his dissapointment but not doing it well.  
  
"Not a snowballs chance in hell, the guest rooms over there-" she pointed in the direction of  
the hallway "-and we're exhausted so we're going to bed, ok I hope your comfortable." and  
  
Zack was about to walk towards the guestroom when Max stopped him.   
  
"Thanx for not pushing Zack because I aint leaving."  
  
"Well, yeah I learned my lesson last time"  
  
They all had a good nights sleep including Zack even though it REALLY pissed him off knowing   
that Max was in Logans arms just accross the hall, he tried not to think about it but it was  
hard.  
  
* * * * * 


	6. Chapter 6

It was about 5:00 the next morning and even the X-5s were still sleeping soundly, after the ordeal Max and Logan had the previous night they needed their sleep, a whole evening of Logans relatives now who could possibly go through that without coming out a little pissed.  
  
Even though they were fast asleep both Max and Zack with their enhanced hearing heard the intruder come through the skylight making very little noise which led them to beleive it was probably a clumsy X-series. They both got out of bed at the same time and walked towards where the sound was coming from, they acknowledged that the other one was there with only a nod not wanting to give away the fact that they knew the intruder was there and they could if need be kick some major ass!  
  
They got to the origin of the noise although there was hardly any. Max was shocked to see a young woman and a young man crouched under the skylight whispering.  
  
"What do you want here?" Max asked making them very aware of her and Zacks presense and Max and Zack got to see their faces for the first time, when she saw them something inside her clicked but she wasnt sure what it was. Then Zack spoke up-  
  
"Zane! Jondy! What are you doing here?"  
  
Max was entirely shocked to here than the people standing in her apartment were her brother and her sister that she had missed so dearly, Zane had grown up nice he had short blondish brown hair and brown eyes and he was quite tall. Jondy was very beautiful having long deep red hair and bright blue eyes not unlike Logans, she was also quite tall.  
  
(A/N: Ok this might sound very weird but if Dark Angel ever came back for a third season I would want more than anything to have Hayden Christensen have a guest spot since 4 out of the 8 main characters on Hayden's show Higher Ground have had guest spots! And I want Hayden too, so instead of making up in your head what you think Zane looks like if you like Hayden Christensen then just picture him playing Zane which I would think is AWESOME, anywayz thanx.)  
  
"Zack what are YOU doing here we found out that this is where 'eyes only' hangs and we needed to speak with him and we figured he wouldnt just let us in. So my question again what are you doing here? And whos the girl?" Zane asked quite rudely.  
  
Max finally spoke up "What do you want with 'Eyes Only'?"  
  
"I just wanna talk and WHO are you?!"  
  
Max started yelling "I AM EYES ONLY'S GIRLFRIEND AND YOUR LITTLE SISTER SO BACK OFF!!!"  
  
Jondy finally got her head in the game when Max said she was their little sister.  
  
"Maxie?"  
  
"Duh!" 


	7. A/N

A/N: Hey All, sorry about the lack of chapter, I'm sort of getting bored writing this story but  
I will write more dont worry I just need some time off, but meanwhile I have a couple new  
stories coming out that you might like and I have a website, which I really want people to see  
but I dont have enough cash to put it on a search engine so if you like Dark Angel please please  
please check out my website http://www.geocities.com/x5_452maxguevara/index.html and please   
e-mail me telling me what you think at x5_452maxguevara. Please check it out, thanx. 


	8. Chapter 7

Jondy runs up to Max and hugs her close.  
  
"EEiii Max I missed SOOO much!"  
  
"I missed you too big 'sis"  
  
Jondy had backed off Max and now Zane was walking up to her.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that 'lil sis."  
  
"Its fine Zane, but if you want I can take you to see EO?"  
  
"That would be great sis but first I gotta do this."  
  
He hugged her and picked her up off the ground.  
  
Logan chose this moment to have woken up and walked into where the X-5s were conversing.  
  
"Uh. Max?" Max turned around to see Logan and she ran up to him acting very excited.  
  
"Logan these are my brother and sister!"  
  
Logan turned to Zane and Jondy and smiled  
  
"Hey" They all greeted each other.  
  
Then Zane spoke up to Logan "I'm Zane and this is Jondy."  
  
Jondy smiled when Zane said her name.  
  
Then Jondy spoke up directing her comment towards Logan  
  
"I'm guessing that you are 'eyes only'?"  
  
Logan looked at Max who shrugged and said "They figured it out, so I said I'd take them to see you."  
  
Logan looked toward Zane, "What do you need?"  
  
"Well..." 


	9. Chapter 8

"Well..." Zane went on "I um-" He couldnt get it out but Jondy was sick of his embarrassed attitude and she finished for him  
  
"He had to leave his GIRLFRIEND when he had to go on the run and he wants to find her again since when he came back she had left already."  
  
Zane looked slightly uncomforable.  
  
"When did she leave?" Logan asked getting right to business  
  
"Uh... She left about 2 years ago."  
  
"And her name is?"  
  
"Asha Barlow"  
  
Zane said her name and both Max and Logan's mouths fell open.  
  
Then Max spoke up,  
  
"Your kidding right?"  
  
Zane was very confused  
  
"Uh... No?"  
  
Logan snapped back to reality  
  
"Uh... Well then it wont be hard for us to find her, she sort of a friend."  
  
"More like the competition" Max quipped silently  
  
"What?" Zane sounded kind of hurt  
  
"Whoops, sorry Zane its just well Asha kinda has this thing for Logan, what happened between you anway I mean did she know why you left? Tell us it all"  
  
"Okay-" He started "We had been together a little over a year when I had to run because White was closing in on me, I was going to tell her what I was before only I thought she might leave me for it and I loved her and we were so happy, I thought I would have to be gone for only a little while but it turned out to be much longer than that. And I just want to apologize for leaving her without telling her what happened. I dont expect her to want me back I mean I left saying I would only be gone for a couple weeks and now I havent seen her in 2 years. I just missed her so I had to find her."  
  
He looked so sad by the end of his story that he looked as though he was about to cry so Max walked up to him and attempted to comfort him at least a little bit.  
  
"Well tomorrow as soon as possible we can talk to her ok? But now we all need some sleep."  
  
"Yeah thanx Maxie."  
  
* * * * * 


	10. Chapter 9

They all slept soundly that night Zane and Jondy stayed at Max and Logans they just slept in the living room, Even Zack slept soundly not even thinking about Max with Logan which was good for his nerves anyway.  
  
They had just finished eating the breakfast that Logan had made for them and now they were waiting for Asha to arrive, Logan had told her that he needed to talk to her about some eyes only/ S1W work, so she came immediatly.  
  
Zane was anxious when he heard the door open, he was sitting in the living room waiting for Logan to bring her in. When she saw who was sitting on the couch she tried to walk away without people seeing the tears in her eyes but Logan pushed her back into the living room saying "he just wants to explain."  
  
Asha walked slowly into the living room and sat down on the couch as far away from Zane as she could.  
  
Zane started to explain "Look Asha, I'm not asking you to take me back but I just wanted you to hear me out, I'll start from the top. I am a genetically enhanced super soldier, I'm actually Max's 'brother' and when I left you I swear I didnt want to I mean I love you but White was closing in on me and I had to go, I thought it would only take about a month so thats what I told you but he had people watching our place so I couldnt go back until they had left and by the time they had you had moved and it took me a hell of a long time to track you down. But I needed to tell you that I'm sorry and I never ment to hurt you."  
  
Asha's eyes were tearing up by the end of Zane's speech and she had moved closer to him on the couch but he hadnt noticed. When he finally finished she put her hand on his leg and he finally noticed her close ness and he looked at her with teary eyes she smiled at him and moved to kiss him.  
  
While all of this was happenening Max, Logan, Jondy, and Zack were watching from where they could see without being seen in the kitchen. Logan had his arms wrapped around Max and Max was leaning into his chest. Zack looked very tense and quite angry, and Jondy looked like she was about to cry. It really was cute and now that they were kissing it made it even cuter.  
  
* * * * *   
  
The Whole gang was a Crash that night, ever since Logan got with Max he had been going there a lot more often since that is always where she was and usually he wanted to be near her and of course she had no objections.   
  
The Jam Pony gang aswell as the transgenic gang was there listening to the music drinking beer and playing pool, Max and Logan were sitting at a table together watching Zack beat Sketchys ass at pool, and accross from them were Asha and Zane who were cuddled quite close.  
  
"Looks like she forgave him fully" Max whispered in Logans ear  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Yet another Scratch, Sketch you need to work on your skills."   
  
Zack was complaining about Sketchy's lack of talent in any area but especially pool.  
  
"Your the one who has some special powers that lets you cheat at pool!"  
  
"Ok Sketch you need some serious mental help ok?" Zack quipped 


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: **JOIN THE WAR** On September 20th as many Dark Angel fans as possible should join the war. We attack at the sourse aswell as the problem, e-mail, and mail FOX saying how much your pissed or how much you miss DA, also we will be visiting the Firefly message board (the date is because that is the day of the Firefly premiere and the day that Dark Angel was supposed to premiere) we attack the board saying how Firefly will never be good enough to replace DA, how Joss Whedon has enough shows and he doesnt deserve anymore etc. Just do something.  
  
------  
  
Jondy had stayed at home that night, she wanted to just relax after being on the road with Zane for so long she felt she needed some major down time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Everyone was back at Logans that night they were still al staying with him but since he had a big apartment it really didnt matter.  
  
They were sitting on the couch catching up on what has happened since they escaped when Max abruptly changed the subject "So Zack, now that I have seen Zane, Jondy, Krit, Syl, Brin, Tinga, and Ben I guess that means that you could let me see Zara, Brittany, and Shane? Or at least give me the contact number?"  
  
Zane and Jondy sounded shocked when they said "he never gave you the contact number?"  
  
"NO! He said I was to irresponsible because I gave into 'phony sentimentality'"  
  
"Maxie-" Zack tried to step in but she interrupted him  
  
"No Zack, I wanna see all my brothers and sisters if they hadnt been looking for Logan I would never have even gotten to see Jondy and Zane this is it! Tell me where they are!"  
  
"I was just about to say that I think you deserve to see them seeing as most of them have already given into the 'phony sentimentality' some of theirs turned out badly Tinga's for instance but obviously yours and Zane's have turned out fine so I guess I cant stop you anymore. I'll set up a meet for you, Brittany, Zara, and Shane I can get them to come here."   
  
"What Zack you really gonna let me see them?"  
  
"Yeah Maxie I cant fight you anymore."  
  
Max ran and hugged Zack  
  
"Oh god thank you so much Zackie."  
  
"if I call them they can probably be here by friday and its tuesday now so thats like 3 days."  
  
"Wow, Zack you can add!"  
  
"Shut up Jondy"  
  
* * * * *  
(Sorry about this jump in time)  
  
Zack had actually came threw on his word and Zara, Brittany, and Shane were do to arrive in about 2 minutes, Max was out of her mind with excitement and happiness.  
  
Since Max was at Logan's most of the time and she really wanted him there when her brothers and sisters arrived, they were supposed to come to Logans, Max and Logan were sitting on the couch waiting for them to arrive, Zack, and Jondy were in the kitchen eating lunch and Zane was still at Asha's from the previous night. Max was figetting profusely.  
  
They heard a knock on the door and Max jumped up and ran to answer it, when she did 3 people were standing infront of her, one girl had very long brown hair and blue eyes, the other girl had long blonde hair much like Syl's, with green eyes, and the man had short brown hair and orangey eyes from a little too much cat DNA. 


	12. Chapter 11

hi Maxie, long time no see, eh?"  
  
"Shane! Zara! Brittany! I cant beleive your really here!!"  
  
"Hey Max" Both Zara and Brittany said at the same time, Zara ana Brittany were practically the  
Manticore twins, they werent really clones like Ben and Alec but they were so close that they  
acted like twins. Best friends forever.  
  
Max pulled the three other transgenics into a big hug, they were all smiling uncontrolably but  
Max the most, she had missed her sibling so much since they escaped from Manticore and now she  
had seen them all.  
  
Logan was behind Max and was smiling at how happy she was when Zack, and Jondy walked into the  
entrance way where the 4 of them were still situated and hugging.  
  
They all pulled away still smiling at each other.  
  
"Hey Zack, Hey Jondy"  
  
"Hey Shane, Zara, Brittany"  
  
Then Brittany spoke up  
  
"Hey Maxie whos this hunk staying all silent behind you?"  
  
Max turned around seeing as she had completely forgot about Logan's presence behind her, he was  
being so silent just staying out of the way when she was bonding and catching up with her  
brothers and sisters.  
  
"Oh god Logan, I completely forgot, sorry this is my boyfriend Logan this is his place."  
  
"Hi, I'm Brittany, this is Zara, and this is Shane" She motioned to her brother and sister  
behind her.  
  
"Hey, Logan Cale"  
  
"So you got a nice set up here?" Shane pointed out the already obvious.  
  
"Uh yeah, born lucky I guess."  
  
"So where do you guys go to party, I mean I know its early but I wanna PARTY!" Zara spoke very  
enthusiastically.  
  
"Uh sure, we can go down to Crash my peeps at Jam Pony probably there getting their drink on,  
we have the day off work and god knows when we get time away from normal we like to celebrate."  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Yeah lets go"  
  
Max, Logan, Jondy, and Zack grabbed their coats and the 7 of them went down to Crash.  
  
Max and Logan walked in with their hands linked and Max located the Jam Pony crew immediatly,  
her siblings followed her in, they were meeting Zane and Asha there any minute, Max had called  
him from the car. They made there way towards Sketchy who was obviously very close to being  
completely wasted, Cindy was trying to keep him from hitting on the girl that she was trying  
to get with. A bunch of other messengers were preoccupied with either hitting on other people,  
hitting on the same sex (mostly accidentally), or playing bad games of pool.  
  
The 5 transgenics (minus Max) were all sitting at a table watching people play pool, Max and  
Logan make out on the couch accross from them and Zane and Asha make out at the table beside  
them. The Transgenics found it very amusing. 


	13. Chapter 12

"Arent they all cute?" Zara said to the bunch  
  
Zack just grumbled a response, Jondy nugded him with her elbow  
  
"Yes they are"  
  
Brittany laughed at Zacks reaction. "Zack would you just get over it? Shes happy, she is in no risk of getting caught by Manticore or anyone else. Couldnt you just be happy for her?"  
  
Zack grumbled again  
  
"Its not that he is worried about her getting caught, its him worried about her being with Logan. He loves her and she loves Logan and Zack just cant accept that"  
  
Zack shot a look at Jondy that said 'back off'  
  
Brittany, Zara, and Shane all started laughing.  
  
"You like your sister, how wrong is that?" Zara said while laughing  
  
"Shes not really my sister she just thinks of us that way. Plus its not really that wrong, from what I cant tell Syl and Krit have a little thing going on. And they are siblings just like us!"  
  
"Syl and Krit are together?"  
  
"I always thought they would make a good couple." Zara and Brittany commented.  
  
"Yeah" Shane added  
  
"Zack why dont you bring Krit and Syl to visit Maxie with us, I know you dont think it's safe but cant you just screw you CO mentality for a bit and bring them to see us?!" Brittany asked getting a little aggresive towards the end of her 'speech'.  
  
"You know what! I am sick of all of you! Its dangerous for all of us to be in the same place. But if you are willing to put yourselves in danger then FINE! I'll ask them to come but I'm not staying to see all of you get caught!"  
  
-----  
A/N: I know this would probably not happen but I wanted them all together and I couldnt figure out how to do it so I took away just a little bit of Zacks signature personality.  
-----  
  
Shane, Jondy, Zara, and Brittany were all shocked, none of them actually thought that Zack would let them see each other let alone all of them stay in one place.  
  
"Really?" Jondy asked shakily  
  
"Yeah I guess I mean you do all deserve to see them and they deserve to see all of you."  
  
"Wow! Thats deep" Shane interrupted  
  
"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked him  
  
"I dont know it just felt like the right time to say 'deep' I guess I was wrong eh?"  
  
"Uh Yeah I guess, lets all just ignore Shane's comments."  
  
"Good Idea"  
  
"I thought so"  
  
Zara turned away from where her and Brittany were starring at Shane, and turned to look at Zack  
  
"Ok so you need to call them and we can surprise Max when we have ourselves a little 'X5 reunion'."  
  
"Ok Fine, but after I call I'm leaving I dont wanna get caught and I'm already at risk with all of you here."  
  
"Fine if you must"  
  
"I must"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Everyone was back at the apartment, sitting on the sofa and catching up after all these years they had been apart. Max was on the sofa snuggling up to Logan where he had his arms wrapped posesively around her, Jondy was on a chair, Zane was at the other end of the couch snuggling with Asha, and Shane, Zara, and Brittany were sitting on the other sofa across from the one Max and Logan were sitting on.  
  
Zack was in the other room talking to Krit and Syl on the secure line Logan had set up.  
  
"Ok so you can come?" Zack said into the phone 


End file.
